


Natasha's Toy Box

by alexcat



Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Minor Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark - Freeform, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Natasha chooses a toy for Steve.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950220
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	Natasha's Toy Box

**Author's Note:**

> I made a Kinktober list from several of them that I found on tumblr and one from Firecat.
> 
> This is the story for Toys.
> 
> As I am not particularly a kinky person, these stories will be rather mild in nature. More smut than kink and always a little love, even if it's just for one night.

Natasha took the box out of the drawer and opened it. It was full of sex toys – toys she used on herself, toys she’d used on men and women she needed something from, and toys she hoped to use on someone special someday. 

She sat down on the edge of the bed and lifted out a black blindfold. She’d used that one on Stark the one and only time she’d had sex with him. It had been when she was spying on him for Fury. She’d blindfolded and tied him up and they’d had a wonderful romp. Stark was very submissive when he wanted to be. She smiled at the memory.

She’d used the riding crop to tease secrets from more than one person over the years. She’d left real scars on a few of them. Some she’d left with a delightful memory. She laid it aside. Maybe she could get Steve to use it on her. Or maybe she’d use it on him. 

The plugs and dildos – they all had stories to tell. She found a little black plug she’d save for Steve, too. Maybe the toys would drive him crazy. She loved making him lose his shit. And it was normally quite easy to do. 

The doorbell rang and she went to the door. 

“Hiya, N’tasha. Ready for our run?”

“Hmmm, I thought we might stay in today. Have I ever showed you the box of toys in my drawer?” 

The blush began with his ears. It always did. She grinned and beckoned him. He followed. 

The toys were spread all over the bed. She watched as his eyes took in each one. She saw him linger on the little riding crop. Excellent. 

“Ready to have some fun?” She picked up the crop and popped it on the palm of her hand. 

He swallowed hard and nodded. She noticed that he was already hard. 

She smiled and motioned him toward the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
